<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Worthy by nxmjooons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107278">Someone Worthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons'>nxmjooons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...Hisoka can actually be gentle, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), its cuz he's secretly in love, they both be in love i wont lie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" my my... i always knew you were uptight... but it never occurred to me that you've never had sex "</p><p>" and that's such a bad thing? that i respect myself so much so that i wish to save myself for someone who is actually worthy?  "</p><p>" and who... in your respectful opinion... would you consider worthy?</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>two stupid gay boys that are crushing on each other finally fuck. i guess? i dunno yall. i've been up for like 28 hours and i just finished this fic so please forgive me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is NOT beta read and has been worked on while i was working grave yard shifts - half awake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the mission was so far going as planned. chrollo has sparked a decent conversation with the source of information that will allow them to execute their plan. it wasn't easy at first... as the woman was very closed off but chrollo figured it out. he's got a way with words... and as of now, he was basically playing with the female's emotions, using that to his advantage as he pulled information from her subtly, taking a mental note of things he could tell was important. this in the long run, would help his troupe members execute his plan efficiently. he littered her with meaningless compliments, faked his interest, and was careful when asking questions. his eyes lingered on her lips longer than he wanted them to but it was all just part of the plan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>but then he took it too far.</p><p> </p><p><br/>because now, he found himself being led away from the crowds of people, away from the chatter, away from the bar in the hotel lobby. the woman was seducing him just as he was seducing her... surely though, he was confident it wouldn't come down to anything more than a kiss as he could feel hisoka's presence following them quietly. the woman was oblivious to hisoka's presence but chrollo was not. after all, it was all a part of the plan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>chrollo was led into the woman's hotel room and the second the door was closed behind him, she had her hands playing with the collar of his suit jacket, eyes dark and hungry. chrollo looked down at her, a smirk playing at his lips but he wasn't interested. he just had to play the part, that's all. she had him pinned to the door, hands running up his shoulders as she leaned in, brushing her lips against his own before closing the space between them, savoring the taste of his hot mouth. he kissed her back, hands resting gently upon her waist, lips moving skillfully against her own. she tasted of the fruity champagne she was nursing earlier... and it made his gut wrench in disgust. her lips were soft.. and while most men would be thrilled to be kissing her... chrollo was <em>not.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/><em>hisoka... where the fuck are you</em> he thought to himself, using every ounce of energy to play it cool as the woman's plump lips worked against his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>then, he felt it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>her hand sliding down his abdomen to grope his member... which was barely hardening. her fingers were gentle and he could feel himself becoming aroused despite how he was not into it - not into her. his face was becoming flushed and he wished he could just hide himself away as his member began to swell. he wasn't enjoying it... but it did feel good. he didn't want it... but he had to play the part. the war within him left him with an odd feeling...</p><p> </p><p><br/>his thoughts were torn from him when the woman grunted, falling against him painfully and became unconscious. he caught her, laying her gently on the floor before looking up to see the culprit - the one he was expecting : hisoka.</p><p> </p><p><br/>chrollo sighed, grabbing a tissue from the side table by the door to wipe the woman's red lipstick and saliva off his lips off before running his fingers through his hair. his heart was pounding in his chest, annoyed and uncomfortable and it didn't help that hisoka was staring at him, an amused smile playing at his lips. he grabbed a mint from the case he kept in his pocket, plopping it into his mouth with the hopes to get rid of her lingering taste. hisoka opened his mouth to say something however, before the magician could speak, chrollo spoke first, advising that they should leave now and return back to their hideout where chrollo would share his plan with the rest of the troupe. despite wanting to make a snide remark, hisoka didn't argue, he just hummed, stepping over the unconscious lady as they regrouped with paku and feitan to leave the hotel.</p><p> </p><p><br/>the ride back to their hideout was silent, but comfortable. chrollo did his best to erase the thoughts of what that would've become if hisoka hadn't shown up. it's not that he doesnt' like sex... not that he isn't willing to use sex as a way to get information... it's just that he doesn't want his first time to be the result of a mission. call him sentimental... but he does have respect for himself and the idea of giving up his first time for a job just leaves a disgusting taste in his mouth. he knows that he probably doesn't deserve anything sentimental like such because of the life he's led... but it won't stop him from trying to milk the good out of his life as much as he can before he passes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>his sour thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped. the four of them exited, paku and feitan disappearing to go gather up the rest of the members as hisoka and chrollo waited behind for them. once the two were out of earshot, hisoka turned to chrollo.</p><p> </p><p><br/>" was she that bad of a kisser? " he purred, causing chrollo to glare at him through the corner of his eyes. of course the magician noticed. not only was he powerful... he was smart and a phenomenal observer. it was part of the reason why chrollo keeps him around as backup... because he's quick to the catch, easily picks up on things and it's useful to have him around when chrollo cant focus on watching his own back. and despite how utterly annoying he can be... chrollo secretly enjoys his presence. life was boring when they weren't working jobs or killing. hisoka... well - his humor may not be for <em>everyone</em> but he was quite entertaining to the leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" her kissing technique was fine. i do fail to see how this is relevant right now. " chrollo responded blandly, gaze returning to the hallway feitan had disappeared down. hisoka chuckled, taking out his cards to flip them between his fingers. the leader wanted nothing more than to snatch those cards from his grasp and tell him to focus but it was no point. instead, he stood there, appearing unbothered. however, that fake stance wasn't working with the magician. chrollo knew this... but he couldn't help himself. call it habit.</p><p> </p><p><br/>" then why did you look so... " he paused, a snide smile playing at his dangerous lips, " nervous? " the elder male pressed, a slight chuckle of amusement lagging on to his final words. chrollo closed his eyes, preparing to answer when he heard distant mumbling and footsteps. the rest of the phantom troupe had saved his ass. wont be the first time. wont be the last. hisoka chuckled again, however. " this conversation isn't over, boss. " and with that, he put his cards away to take a seat on one of the crates.</p><p> </p><p><br/>once everyone had gathered around, chrollo shared all the information he had gathered as well as the plan he had constructed in his mind on the drive back. nobody seemed to have questions or comments as the plan chrollo gave them was always well thought of. once he was finished sharing with the rest of the members, he dismissed them and they all returned to whatever it was they were doing. chrollo didn't care much of what they did... as long as they prioritized the spider first.</p><p> </p><p><br/>exhausted, the leader figured now would be a good time to shower and retire. without a second word or glance to the magician, who had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall, chrollo slipped away and began his journey to his room. however, after a moment, he realized he wasn't alone anymore. a powerful presence was washing up behind him... one he was all too familiar with. the male suppressed his groan of annoyance as he continued to walk toward his room, not paying any mind to the magician that was sneaking up behind him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>" you never answered my question, <em>D</em><em>anchou </em>. " hisoka snickered, easily keeping pace as we walked next to him. chrollo wanted to disappear. he didn't understand why this topic mattered, why hisoka was so persistent on knowing about the man's personal life. it irked him - made him feel as if hisoka knew something that he shouldn't know. <em>does he?</em>  the leader thought to himself. he mentally cursed himself, shooing the thought away as quickly as it came. chrollo wanted nothing more than to hide in a corner, to avoid hisoka - avoid where this conversation will lead however... he also knew what the man was getting at and it would be no point in lying. hisoka isn't oblivious, nor is he an idiot. if anything, the lack of response he's getting from chrollo at the moment is enough of an answer for the magician... but he just wants to hear him say it so he can rub it in like salt in a wound.</p><p> </p><p>" i just... " chrollo trailed off, unable to form the words he knew he should just admit. he bit the inside of his cheek, mentally cursing himself for his inexperience. this has got to be the most embarrassing conversation ever... and it's worse because the only person who is going to for sure know about his lack in the sexual department is hisoka. someone who has no doubt already suspected him. someone who has no doubt already fucked multiple living things for the fun of it. the man shook his head as he found his room. however, before he could reach for the doorknob, hisoka had crowded his space without warning and the leader found himself peering up at the taller man, trapped in between his arms, back pressed flushed against his room door. he couldn't fight the blush that rose to his face as he fought himself internally to keep hisoka's intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>" my my... i always knew you were uptight... but it never occurred to me that you've <em>never</em> had sex " the magician's word made chrollo flinch without control and in that moment, hisoka got the confirmation he was fishing for - even if it was unverbal. he was was purely amused with this information, a shit eating grin plastering his face as he studied how flustered chrollo looked. the man now coulnd't even keep his gaze as he closed his eyes, a sigh flowing through his nostrils as he rested his head back against the door with a gentle thump.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo clenched his hands in his coat pocket, blunt fingernails digging into the meaty palm of his hands as he clenched his jaw. his face felt warm, ears hot as he knew they were no doubt different shades of pink and red. he wanted to badly to just sink into the shadows and disappear... or hide in his room and avoid the magician until the topic would be forgotten but it was too late for that. he was trapped, secret out there in the open for hisoka of all people to see. chrollo felt small, literally and figuratively.</p><p> </p><p>" and that's such a bad thing? that i respect myself so much so that i wish to save myself for someone who is actually worthy?  " the leader finally found the courage in himself to speak, his voice low and surprisingly steady as his gray eyes finally met hisoka's gaze once more. the look in his orbs were intense but hisoka didn't flinch away. he was amused, beaming with pure excitement and curiosity. <em>how fucking cute... </em>the magician thought to himself, humming as he leaned in a little, nose brushing intimately against chrollo's, causing the man's face to darken. chrollo gulped.</p><p> </p><p>" and who... in your <em>respectful opinion</em>... would you consider worthy? " hisoka purred deeply, pulling back to admire the redness of chrollo's face as he gazed down at him. chrollo sputtered, losing his words as he could visibly be seen thinking about an answer. his mind was shortwiring as he was unable to think of a response to hisoka's upfront question.</p><p> </p><p>it's not that he hasn't found anyone he considered worthy...</p><p> </p><p>its that chrollo just didn't want to <em>admit</em> it...</p><p> </p><p>because... there was <em>one</em> person he thought as worthy. someone whose proven to be worthy of his respect, his time... someone he wouldn't mind giving himself over to.</p><p> </p><p>someone he trusted for some fuck all reason.</p><p> </p><p>of course, this person is the one who is in his fucking face at the moment, demanding an answer to a question he <em>knows</em> he doesn't need to bother asking.</p><p> </p><p>but he just wants to hear it - <em>to feed his fucking ego.</em></p><p> </p><p>chrollo stopped trying to find an answer or witty remark. he regained himself, meeting hisoka's eye once more. and in that moment, chrollo didn't think twice as he let his desire wash over him like a tsunami. without a second thought, not wanting to give himself a reason to not do what he does next, he threads his fingers in hisoka's bright hair and pulls him down into a crushing kiss, ignoring the rational part of his brain that was telling him this was a dumb decision. he knew it was stupid but he didn't care. his hunger trumped everything else he was feeling at the moment. the only thing he wanted right now... was to put an end to his constant nagging thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka was taken by surprise by the sudden surge of the leader's lips but he regained himself as quickly as he faltered. pressing into him, their mouths moved skillfully against one another's. chrollo has kissed other people before... made out with other people before. he knows what to do with his lips, his tongue, knows how to coax little gasps with just his lips. he was a phenomenal kisser... but so was hisoka. he swiped his hot tongue against chrollo's bottom lip when the man wasn't expecting it and the younger male parted his lips subconsciously. using this to his advantage, he thrusted his tongue past chrollo's lips, invading his mouth, going straight for the shot of dominance and the leader barely put up a fight. he easily let his mouth be taken over by hisoka's hot tongue, sucking on it, fingers gripping at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo didn't know how long they had been connected at the lips but it was certainly for a while... because when they both pulled back, he was gasping, lungs burning for air. the clown seemed well kept together, pressing his forehead against chrollo's as he listened to him regain his breath. it was only for a moment though because hisoka dropped his hand, opening the door as he shoved the shorter male inside his room. he kicked the door shut, not looking behind as he locked it before grabbing chrollo's face to pull him into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>the leader grasped at the magician's waist, pulling him flush against his body as they continued their heated make out. hisoka's lips moved hungrily, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, sucking every so often. his tongue fucked chrollo's mouth lewdly, earning gasps and little whimpers from the nen specialist, which the elder swallowed down eagerly. one hand moved from chrollo's cheek to his black hair, which he gathered into his fist and then pulled, yanking the man's head back, exposing his neck. with his other hand, his fngernails traced the outline of his veins, smirking to himself, admiring the flush that painted chrollo's face.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka didn't speak. his hand moved from his neck to his shoulder and his hot tongue darted out past his lips to follow where his fingernails just were... before he closed his hot lips on the skin under chrollo's jawline. he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive area and the leader flat out whined, eyes fluttering closed as his grip on hisoka's waist tightened. he pulled more, trying to bring him impossibly closer as hisoka worked a nice, beautiful mark into his neck. when he was satisfied, he pulled back, dragging his tongue against the irritated area before admiring his work, eyes twinkling with pride.</p><p> </p><p>" patience, sweetheart. you'll get what you want. " hisoka purred, nudging chrollo back until his legs were pressed against his bed. hisoka dragged his hands over chrollo's abdomen, undoing the button to his suit jacket before trailing his hands up his shoulder, underneath his coat, pushing the expensive material off of the man. his hands followed the way the coat fell off of chrollo before gently pushing him down upon the mattress, earning a gentle grunt from the leader who peered up at him. hisoka studied him briefly before tapping the side of his knee. " scoot back. " he murmured and chrollo did so, hisoka following as he crawled over him.</p><p> </p><p>his knees rested underneath the chrollo's legs, prompting them open as his hot hands trailed over his thighs, up his waist, pulling the shirt from where it was tucked inside chrollo's dress pants. chrollo could feel the room getting hotter, anticipation growing wild in his gut. despite the fact that there was still fabric that separated his body from hisoka's hands, the man's touch was searing hot against his skin, addicting, and he squirmed just lightly under the transmuter's intense gaze. the way he was studying him, hungry, ready to <em>devour</em> chrollo made the leader's skin crawl, made his gut churn, made his blood rush with pure electricity - with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>the moment the shirt had been untucked, hisoka slowly began to unbutton each individual button. his fingers teasingly lingered on the man's abodmen, dipping inside the shirt to feel his skin. chrollo was quickly growing impatient, squirming from the unnecessary fluttering fingertips, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt himself but he was taken by surprise when hisoka's hands had wrapped around his wrists, slamming them to the bed. the specialist gazed up at the magician, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>" keep those there. " he demanded, fingernails digging into his flesh as chrollo was sure there were going to be bruises on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>" why- "</p><p> </p><p>" because... it's your first time. i'm going to make it memorable. let me take my time... you sit back and relax. " hisoka's voice was demanding and left no room for argument. chrollo knew that... so he nodded and hisoka let go, returning to the buttons. chrollo watched him, chewing on his bottom lip... watching hisoka's careful hands take their sweet time to discard his dress shirt, all while wanting to groan in irritation as his desire was beginning to wear down on his patience.</p><p> </p><p>eventually, all the buttons had been undone and hisoka pushed the shirt out of the way to expose chrollo's well built form. his fingers raked down his torso, leaving little red marks on the way down and his lips began to trace the outline of his abs, hot tongue darting out to lick and tease. he worked more hickeys into chrollo's hips, hands massaging the man's thighs as his lips danced across his skin. chrollo's eyes were closed, puffy lips parted as soft gasps and groans slipped through, hands clutching at the sheets, body trembling just slightly from the magician's touch. </p><p> </p><p>hisoka moved his lips up, darting his tongue out to swipe across one of chrollo's nipples experimentally. this earned a little whine from the leader as he flushed a beautiful shade of pink... his nipple already starting to perk. with a smirk, hisoka ravished his nipples, all tongue and lips, sucking and nibbling, making the man beneath him fall apart just from his mouth on his chest. one of his hands had moved chrollo's thigh to gently caress his growing bulge, resulting in the younger male to buck his hips up, desperate for more friction. the magician chuckled, pulling back with a smack, licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>he moved up to devour chrollo's lips in another kiss, easily thrusting his tongue into the hot, waiting mouth. he tongue fucked him while his fingers undid the man's belt and dress pants, relishing in the way the leader whimpered and gasped from hisoka's fluttering fingers, which teasingly brushed against his sensitive member. the magician swallowed down those pretty little noises of desperation with ease as he began to pull down the man's pants. chrollo lifted his hips to help make the slide easier, hisoka pulling back to fully discard the rest of chrollo's clothing before his lips returned to the other's mouth, hot hands trailing along chrollo's inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka continued to kiss him stupid, and all chrollo could taste was the magician that hovered over him. he didn't mind it though, he relished in it, found him desperately craving more, no doubt addicted to the taste of the older male. hisoka however, had different plans as he began to trail his lips from chrollo's mouth to his neck, peppering kisses all along the sensitive warm skin, bitting and sucking in certain places, leaving beautiful hickeys in his wake. chrollo whimpered and whined from the sensation, fingers curling into hisoka's bright hair as he arched his neck subconsciously, giving the magician more space to work with.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka's hot hand trailed up his inner thigh and delicately wrapped around the leader's angry member - the slight touch making chrollo buck up into his hand. hisoka smirked, licking over a hickey he just left, giving his hand a few experimental strokes. when chrollo began to whine quite vocally, thrusting up in an attempt to get more friction, clearly desperate from just the little toughes, hisoka made his grip firm and set a steady pace. as his his hand reached the tip, he twisted, thumb brushing past the slit to collect the precum that that begun to seep out, using it to make the slide of his hand easier.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo began to whine and tremble, the feeling of hisoka's wet hand jerking him off easily making him lose himself in the pleasure. he was already beginning to glimmer from sweat, face flushed beautifully as he gave himself over. the magician pulled back to admire the view, amused with how reactive - how <em>sensitive</em> chrollo was. he was so undeniably beautiful like this, so pliant, open and willing. it made a primal hunger rage in hisoka's gut... but he didn't show it.</p><p> </p><p>" feels good, doesn't it <em>danchou?  </em>" hisoka purred darkly, lips tracing along chrollo's earlobe as he spoke. the younger male could only whine in affirmation. he trembled, struggling to keep control of himself as the magician's hand continued their movements. his cock was leaking precum like a fountain, and hisoka used this to make the slide of his hand smoother, lips working away at the skin on chrollo's neck and chest, littering him with hickeys. the leader was flushed a beautiful dark color, hips arching off the bed, thrusting into the man's hand desperately.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka could easily tell chrollo was reaching his limit. he was glimmering with a sheer coat of sweat, hair messy from the movements of his head. he was shaking beneath hisoka, legs subconsciously trying to close but the magician's knees kept them spread open. he was pulling at the sheets, knuckles beginning to turn white. broken sobs of pleasure poured from his swollen lips and his breathing was uneven. chrollo became more reactive, jerking and whining, tears threatening the corner of his eyes and hisoka could only soak in the sight before him, a smirk of satisfaction glowing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>" h - his - mmph ~ !! " chrollo cried out but hisoka interrupted him, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss, tongue invading his mouth without warning. chrollo tried his best to kiss him back but he couldn't keep the moans from tearing free, couldn't stop moving in response to hisoka's hands</p><p> </p><p>" you feel that.. don't you? that pressure building in your gut like a raging wildfire... " hisoka purred against his slicked lips, nibbling at the bottom before moving lips to the edge of chrollo's jawline. the man whimpered, jerking in response when hisoka's thumb pressed into his tip. " let it run free, sweetheart. stop trying to extinguish it. let <em>go</em>. " hisoka's voice dripped with seduction and chrollo couldn't help himself. he did as he was told, relinquishing control as what felt like a rope snapped from within him. he felt the searing heat from his gut wash over him, making him feel more alive than he's ever felt as his body gave into the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo was sure he was seeing stars as his vision became foggy, mind unable to focus enough to form a thought. he was so tense a moment ago but now, he felt completely relaxed, as if he were floating on clouds. he swore he could've been if it wasn't for hisoka's weight shifting on the mattress, bringing him somewhat back to reality. he opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his vision focused on the man before him, who wore a smile of satisfaction, hand covered in chrollo's semen. hisoka licked his fingers clean and the leader's face became bright red as their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>" mmm - you taste phenomenal. " the magican purred and chrollo rolled his eyes, though the flush on his face slightly darkened. once his fingers were clean, hisoka crawled over him to connect their lips once more, tongue slowly snaking it's way into chrollo's wet waiting mouth. the younger man groaned, the faint taste of himself lingering with the way hisoka tasted made his head feel light. he wrapped his arms around hisoka, pulling him closer into his body. his arms felt like jelly, but he kept his grip on the man's hair firm. " is this your way of telling me that you want to continue, danchou? " the elder nen user murmured against chrollo's lips.</p><p> </p><p>shamelessly, the leader hummed in affirmation, not wanting to pull away from the kiss just yet.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka indulged him, their lips dancing together, tongues sliding against one another until they both had to pull back for air. in that time, hisoka sat up, pulling his shirt off before eyeing the night stand drawer questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>" yes... it's in there. " chrollo answered his unspoken question. hisoka hummed, reaching over to open the drawer, hands careful to not make a mess of the organized items as he easily located the bottle of lube. he widened his eyes, a mischievous smirk finding his face when he noticed the bottle was only half full. from then, his amber eyes flicked to chrollo's face, which was slowly becoming redder by the second. it was an easy answer to assumptions. " shut up. not a word- "</p><p> </p><p>" i didn't say anything, boss- "</p><p> </p><p>" you were <em>thinking</em>, hisoka. " chrollo deadpanned, eyes narrow and hisoka could could chuckle innocently in response, prompting an eyeroll from the man beneath him. " also... stop calling me boss or danchou. use my real name, please. " his voice was a lot softer now and hisoka only nodded. he didn't understand it, but if chrollo prefers to be called by his real name, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>he didn't say anything more as he flicked the bottle cap open, letting a generous amount coat his fingers. he gave the liquid a moment to warm before using his knees to nudge chrollo's legs open just a tad bit more. the specialist complied, watching him with anticipating grey eyes as hisoka's hand easily found it's way in between his cheeks, fingers teasingly rubbing at the rim. chrollo's breath caught in his throat from the feeling and he let his head fall back, eyes fluttering closed as a suppressed groan made it's way free when hisoka's first finger breached the tight ring of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo was undeniably hot and tight around his one finger... and hisoka couldn't imagine what it would feel like when his fingers were to be replaced but he pushed that thought to the side for the moment, amber eyes carefully watching chrollo's facial features change to accompany the new and odd feeling. it didn't hurt... and it wasn't uncomfortable. it was strange however, despite the fact that it's a familiar feeling. chrollo's brows were somewhat furrowed together as he chewed on his bottom lip. hisoka's single finger worked gently for a few minutes before he pushed a second one in, free hand moving to rest on chrollo's inner thigh, squeezing gently.</p><p> </p><p>now chrollo could feel the slight burn of the stretch as hisoka worked to scissor him open. he grunted, fingers somewhat pulling at the bed sheets as he subconsciously rocked back against hisoka's hand. he felt strange but also somewhat at peace, mind relaxed as he focused on the pleasurable part of hisoka's actions. the magician watched him carefully, arching his fingers delicately, prodding against the man's walls. chrollo squirmed from the strange sensation.</p><p> </p><p>" wha - " he began to ask before cutting off with a yelp, which turned into a needy whine as his entire body jerked. hisoka smirked, fingerpads gently running over the sensitive bundle of nerves he was so intent on looking for, making the man beneath him shudder as his cock was once more, leaking precum. chrollo sputtered on his words, toes arching just slightly from the sensation as he let out a half broken moan when hisoka pressed up against his prostate once more. the leader swore he could see some fucking stars from whatever it was hisoka was doing with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>the elder male slid in a third finger, stretching chrollo out wider as the man parted his legs just a bit more, sighs of satisfaction seeping from his lips. hisoka's fingers worked carefully, occasionally bumping and rubbing against the man's prostate, making him whine out. teasingly, he'd press the area around the nerves, causing chrollo to wriggle his hips, desperately trying to feel that sensation once more. when the leader became hopelessly needy, hisoka would press his fingers into his prostate, making chrollo jerk and shudder in response, body arching off the bed as he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>" f - fuck... " the younger male stuttered, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave. his cock was painful, flushed red. it was seeping precum like a fountain, desperately begging for another release, for friction, and chrollo was losing himself in the feeling. hisoka hasn't even gotten to the good part yet... and chrollo is already so gone beneath him, so spent. he was so reactive it was a sight to see - something to appreciate. hisoka didn't find a lot of things beautiful... but watching this all powerful leader break away at the seams just from his fingers was one of those rare things that hisoka did consider to be beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>" you gonna cum again, chrollo? from my fingers? " the magician mused, amber eyes glimmering with hunger. chrollo flushed dark at the words, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet himself but he cried out when hisoka's fingers pressed <em>hard</em> into his prostate, making his cock twitch with anticipation. " tell me... did you think about me when you had your fingers up your ass? did imagine how it would feel if it were me - fucking your pretty little rim with my fingers, making you lose control of yourself? hmm? " hisoka chuckled darkly when chrollo whined, tears threatening to spill.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka's free hand wrapped around the leader's neglected cock, giving it a few firm pumps, fingers pressing into his prostate and tip and then with a broken cry, chrollo's entire body jerked. he arched off the bed, his second climax hitting him like a bullet train, drowning everything out as he came all over himself and hisoka's hand once more, heart pounding in his chest. this time, he was <em>sure</em> he was seeing stars, eyes glazed over. he felt blissful, yet tired... but his body winced when hisoka's fingers disappeared from within.</p><p> </p><p>" look at you, pretty little thing... " hisoka murmured against cheek, running his tongue against the hot skin, lapping up the sweat that had begin to coat his skin. chrollo grumbled, blinking, attempting to regain his mind. he felt like putty, too spent to move and yet... he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that was cravin for more. that fire burned hot within him, desperate for an out... and chrollo, despite how tired he felt - he didn't want this to end. not yet. besides... hisoka hasn't even gotten off <em>once</em>.... there is no doubt that he's finished-</p><p> </p><p>" alright, boss. let's get you cleaned up and we'll continue when you're more - "</p><p> </p><p>" no... " chrollo managed to croak out, one hand gently gripping at hisoka's wrist. the magician blinked in surprise, peering down at him. chrollo closed his eyes, fighting every urge to succumb into sleep. he was tired... but he didn't want to be finished yet.</p><p> </p><p>" are you - "</p><p> </p><p>" shut <em>up</em> and just fuck me already. " chrollo's voice was more firm this time, his eyes unshakable. hisoka's surprise faded and was replaced with a pleased smile as he leaned down to kiss him once more, gentle but deep, fingers carding through the man's sweat slicked black hair. chrollo hummed into the feeling, moving up just slightly to deepen their kiss. when he pulled back, he watched hisoka discard the rest of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo spread his legs once more, letting hisoka return to his position between them as he grabbed the lubricant, pouring just about the rest of the contents on his dick. the leader couldn't help but flush, eyes flicking from hisoka's erect member to his face and their gazes met - briefly. the magician looked back down for a moment, aligning himself with the man beneath him, tip brushing against chrollo's quivering rim. he didn't push in though, instead, he looked up at the leader.</p><p> </p><p>" don't make me ask again. " the leader deadpanned and the elder male couldn't help but chuckle at chrollo's seriousness. he didn't say anything as he slowly began to push past the tight ring of muscle, letting out a low, guttural groan which paired nicely with the leader's as he bottomed out. chrollo was so undeniably tight and <em>hot</em> around him... so fucking hot it was nearly impossible for hisoka to not let loose and destroy the man beneath him. he wanted so badly to just let his control dwindle, to fuck him until he was a crying mess but not right now - not tonight.</p><p> </p><p>tears began to seep from the corners of chrollo's eyes, which were screwed tightly shut. he was painfully biting at his bottom lip, holding his breath, clutching at the sheets with all his might. the fingers hisoka had used to open him up helped but only <em>some</em>. having hisoka actually inside of him was so much more intense, it was different. it felt wonderful. he felt so fucking full but the stretch burned him from within and it wasn't helping that hisoka wasn't moving - he was just fucking sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>the magician leaned down, kissing his damp eyelashes delicately as one of his fingers brushed chrollo's black hair out of his damp face to get a better look at him. the elder male swore he could cum just right now - just at the sight of chrollo so fucking flushed and already gone.</p><p> </p><p>" f - fuck... move - move damn it - p - please nngh ~ " the leader croaked out and the magician didn't need to be told again. slowly, he began to pull out and then slid back in and chrollo made a noise as if the air had been knocked out of him from the first thrust. it was taking every ounce of energy within the clown to not let loose. chrollo sounded so fucking pretty just as it was... looked so spent - so damn <em>beautiful </em>beneath him that the primal rage to tear him apart even more was screaming loudly in the back of his head. as he continued to slow movements of his hips, keeping a cap on the urge to ruin the man. chrollo's moans became more audible and confident, the pain clearly easing away slowly as pleasure was beginning to take over.</p><p> </p><p>" f - fuck hisoka... god fuck... move <em>faster </em> damn it ~ " the younger man cried out beneath him, head blissfully thrown back on the pillow as his arms had wrapped around the magician's neck, fingers playing at the napes of his hair in the back. hisoka had leaned down to kiss his jawline as his hips moved at a slow pace, each thrust barely powerful enough to rock their bodies just slightly. his hold on his control at the moment was quite respectful... however, chrollo could taste it in the air - the desire to break the chains away and go <em>crazy. </em>and he wanted him to. " i won't b - break you fucking clown... " the leader choked out, though he already sounded quite broken, " just - <em>fuck</em> .... i - i - nnGH !! ~ "</p><p> </p><p>hisoka had angled his hips and smashed directly into chrollo's prostate to shut him up, smirking in satisfaction from the high pitched yelp that he had pulled out of the leader. the specialist had flinched from the sudden burst of pleasure, nerves set aflame from the sensation as he had buried his head in the crook of hisoka's neck. he slammed back down on the pillow, puffy lips parted - begging for a kiss. hisoka leaned down, thrusting his tongue into the man's waiting wet mouth as he swallowed down his gasps and moans.</p><p> </p><p>the magician knew what chrollo was trying to ask for. he knew the leader wanted him to destroy his self control and fuck him into tomorrow - the leader wanted hisoka to ruin him however the transmitter couldn't allow himself to give into that carnal hunger just yet. he was enjoying the way chrollo was slowly losing his grip below him, relishing in the way the man was so fucking desperate and needy - so fucking reactive that he couldn't give it up just yet. he wanted to drag this out, bring him to the brink... only to break him just then - when the anticipation has run so high that it'll make chrollo lose his mind for sure.</p><p> </p><p>not everyone gets the luxury of defying the boss - nobody does. nobody gets the luxury of breaking him apart... nobody ever will because hisoka has made it apparent to himself that he won't let anyone else get that chance. call him possessive, call him obsessed, call him <em>hooked... </em>hisoka knew that despite the fact that he was doing the fucking - he was the one who was <em>fucked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo had him addicted from the start - the very beginning... the god damn day they met.</p><p> </p><p>it just took so long for them to get to this point because hisoka would never admit it to himself and chrollo? chrollo was just too damn afraid to let himself get caught up in such feelings.</p><p> </p><p>except none of that mattered anymore. not to either of them.</p><p> </p><p>the only thing that mattered to hisoka was making chrollo cry out beneath him. make him whimper and beg, tremble and shake. the only thing that mattered to hisoka was fucking him until he broke - until he lost himself. and it didn't seem as if that goal was unreachable because chrollo was sensitive. he was already pliant, already babbling a string of pleas that honestly made little to no sense but <em>fuck</em> ... it was the hottest shit every. drool had begin to seep from the corners of his mouth and hisoka's hot tongue darted to lick it up, kissing the corners of his eyes afterwards, tasting the hint of salt from his tears that had started to form.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo's fingernails raked down hisoka's back roughly. he could feel the transmuter's skin building up underneath his fingernails. he knew he was drawing blood but he didn't care. and the way hisoka growled in his ear from the sting of pain that had been inflicted made chrollo do it again... until he couldn't. in a flash, his hands were pinned underneath hisoka's larger ones but it didn't matter because the magician was thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow, slamming straight into his prostate - giving him no time to recover from the shock of pleasure that sent jolts of electricity throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>he was giving him exactly what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo arched his back high off the bed, fingernails digging into the joints between hisoka's knuckles as his vision went spotty. his cries of pleasure were caught in his throat and he choked on them, gasping for air but it was no use. the older male gave him no time to regain himself, repeatedly fucking into him. chrollo was so overwhelmed with heat that he didn't feel hisoka's sharp teeth sink into his flesh at the base of his neck... his body jerking and trembling uncontrollably underneath the magician.</p><p> </p><p>the man fought subconsciously to close his legs, too overridden with pleasure but hisoka wouldn’t let him. and... from that moment on, chrollo's vision went white. the fire in his gut had exploded throughout his body without a warning as his final orgasm hit him like a fucking bullet train. his body went lax as he let out an exhale, his mind expelling in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka had released his load inside of him soon after, right as chrollo had clenched hard around him... pulling out a few moments afterwards but that went unnoticed by the leader. as he slowly began to regain his vision... he attempted to move but he couldn't. he was weak, all of his energy dwindled into nothingness yet... it felt welcoming. sweat coated his body and he draped an arm over his face, slowly coming to the realization that he had tears staining his cheeks, mixed with drool and sweat. it didn't matter to him, though.</p><p> </p><p>he felt peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>he felt <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>" you passed out. " he heard a familiar yet near breathless voice tickle his ear, pulling him from his fleeting thoughts. with what little energy he could muster up, chrollo moved his arm from his face and turned to look at hisoka, who barely looked as spent as the specialist did.</p><p> </p><p>however.. he did indeed look quite disheveled. perhaps their activities might’ve taken more out of him than he wanted to let on. chrollo was almost sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>" mm... " the leader hummed... eyes falling closed without much of his permission. despite coming back to himself, he still felt out of it. sleep was calling for him and there was definitely no fighting it. the exhaustion that flowed through his body was far too potent and the only way to get rid of it would be to succumb and accept it's embrace - which is exactly what chrollo was doing.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka chuckled quietly, though chrollo didn’t really pick up on it. he was nearly out of it, ready to sleep. the magician stared at him for a moment, smiling softly to himself. despite looking so completey worn out, chollo looked peaceful. he looked calm. he didn't look as intimidating or powerful as he typically did. he was quite adorable, really and hisoka couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to his forehead. he'd stay the night. he'd stay every night. he was sure of it. maybe that's considered sappy in his book but... he's got what he wants and he doesn't intend on letting that go.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo, who was nearly asleep was woken up just slightly when he felt his body being moved. he stirred but paused when an enticing warmth began to blanket over his own body, arms firmly wrapped around him. he didn’t open his eyes... but before he could fall back asleep, he came to the realization that hisoka had decided to stay... and it was hisoka who had his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka was cuddling him.</p><p> </p><p>hisoka was a fucking <em>cuddler</em>.</p><p> </p><p>chrollo couldn’t help the smile that found his lips as he finally let exhaustion take over his body... slipping into the type of deep slumber he has not experienced for quite some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! please be sure to check out my other fics &lt;3 and leave a comment!!! stay safe friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>